


The Possibility of Persuasion

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: It's the morning after there 13th one night stand in a row and it's high time that Bobby accepted their relationship for what it really was.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Possibility of Persuasion

That sun wasn't up yet, but for Bobby it wasn't an issue. For years he'd been getting dressed in the dark every morning, and more recently he'd been doing it after spending the night with a rather sultry and seducting (although Bobby would never say that to his face) king of hell.

Their little romps together always left him with a comforting ache in his bones. It was good to feel a pain that was derived from pleasure as opposed to the usual pain that came from loss. He also just like having someone to hold at night and Bobby was certainly less secretive about that.

Crowley was still laying in bed, and Bobby didn't mind. Even if they might refer to their encounters as repetitive one night stands, he wasn't opposed to sharing a morning after, even if they had yet to do that.

Were Crowley to come down the stairs after him, Bobby would prepare a breakfast for them to share, however he never did that. Sometime after Bobby had left the bedroom, Crowley would then vanish without a trace, though they both knew he would return soon enough.

They were currently on their 13th encounter in sixteen days, and while thay seemed like a lot in a small time Bobby didn't mind, the company was smark and cunning, while only partially obscuring his work.

Someimtes they would have dinner or maybe jsut share a drink, but it always ended in his bedroom, and he neve had any complaints.

It was a pleasant little disrution to his schedule, but not one that he could dwell on as he workcday was set to begin.

Bobby grabbed a pair of boxer briefs, feeling the pain in his lower back a he bend down to work them up his legs. As he pulled a flannel button up around his bare shoulders he heard a creak come from his old mattress. However, before he could turn to look Crowlwy had grabbed the front of his open short and pulled him down for a soft chaste kiss. As soon as Bobby began to reciprocate Crowley pulled back, though he maintained his light grip on Bobby's shirt.

"Love, I think it's time you show me some affection in the morning." It was softly spoken, just filling the air between them as his voice still had a hint of sleepiness to it.

"I'd love to, but you're the one who leaves every morning." 

Enough light had entered the room that Bobby could now see the brut of Crowleus features. His dark hair and that sly grim that never seemed to leave his obnoxiously handsome face, as well as his stocky middle where Bobby's hands now rested and strong thighs that did sinful things in the dark of the night. 

The only piece of clothing that gave Crowley any sort of dignity were his sliky black briefs that were too soft to the touch.

"Oh, Robert, didnt you ever learn that mornings with lovers are meant to be spent in bed." To accent the point Crowley released his shirt and wrapped his arms around the hunters torso, pressing their naked chests together as he leaned up to nibbly at the taller man's neck. "It's inhospitable to leave me all alone like that." He whispered into his ear before returning to his work of leaving a deep bruise on the other's neck.

Bobby hands had moved to hold the other body flush against his, and were the offer not so deviously tempting he might have focus a little longer on the use of the word lover, though as he heard it it didnt bother him.

"Oh, that's nice, but I doubt the world will be able to go on without me." He had a buty to fulfill, but those rough hands were giving him a pleasant alternative to work.

"Just an hour or two in my care. I know you'll love all of it." His hands went low resting on the small or Bobby's back.

Bobby had lsot this battle. He was playing with a demon and he fell right into their trap, but at this point he should bother to resist. He pulled Crowley's head away from his neck so they could bring their mouth together in a languid kiss as they began their careful walk back towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love any comments of Kudos.


End file.
